Le sang des bêtes
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Il pensait à son frère, à celui qu'il n'avait connu qu'à la naissance. Il pensait à ce frère dont il n'osait pas prononcer le nom, et il se dit que c'était terminé. Winterfell ne devait plus rien au Gondor." Crossover Game of Thrones. Divers pairings. AU bien entendu. Spoilers des évènements de A Storm of Swords.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, je me remets à écrire des choses bizarres. Je ne sais pas du tout où va me mener ce voyage. J'espère pour ma santé mentale qu'il ne sera pas aussi long que la quête de Frodon pour la destruction de l'Anneau. Je voulais que cette fic soit ma 70e story publiée sur ce site.

Vous aurez droit à des pairings divers et variés et improbables – en même temps, c'est un peu ce à quoi il faut s'attendre en mélangeant des univers pareils. J'ai essayé au mieux d'ajuster les deux temporalités pour accéder à une correspondance des dates. Pour plus de facilité, je préciserai à chaque fois quels évènements de la série ou des livres se sont déroulés juste avant, si besoin est. Cette fic est, bien entendu, AU.

**Le titre : **Il vient d'un documentaire du même nom (qui n'a aucun rapport direct avec cette fic).

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Gandalf regarda l'horizon. Là-bas, au loin, la lueur grandissait. Il pouvait voir. Une tour immense s'élevait, et tout en haut, un œil. Il était petit encore, petit. Mais il grandirait, parce que la force de l'anneau était inaltérable. Il voyait Sauron renaître de ses cendres. Peu se souciaient de cette lueur grandissante. Et parmi eux, beaucoup ne trouvaient pas un tel phénomène naturel. Pour sa part, Gandalf pensait au contraire que ce dont il était le témoin constant n'était que dans l'ordre des choses. Car après tout, existe-t-il une seule naissance qui ne convoque pas les morts ? _(1)_

**OOO**

L'ombre s'étendait et pourtant la forêt était nimbée de lumière, une lumière qui perçait de plus en plus rarement à travers les feuillages. C'était une lumière pure, qu'accompagnait le chant mélodieux des plus beaux oiseaux sauvages, et le murmure des feuilles au gré du vent. Thranduil laissa la lumière baigner son visage, et il s'autorisa à ouvrir son esprit et ses sens à la beauté qui l'entourait. A la lisière de son regard, il pouvait toujours apercevoir le noir du Mordor, et les oiseaux ne cachaient pas totalement le grondement de la montagne du Destin. Mais bientôt, des elfes, parés de blancs, défilèrent devant lui, et leur chant emplit la nature et vola jusqu'à des contrées lointaines.

On racontait que les chants elfiques à la gloire des nouveaux-nés étaient portés par le vent jusqu'au delà de Fondcombe, jusqu'au mines de la Moria et que même les nains sortaient de sous terre pour tendre l'oreille. Pour la naissance de son fils Legolas, Thranduil espérait bien que les voix elfiques portaient jusqu'au Gondor.

**OOO**

Lorsque le premier cri retentit, Rickard Stark quitta la pièce. Sa femme donnait naissance, enfin, à son fils. Il tenta de tout oublier, sauf l'émerveillement de cette vie qui apparaissait à la surface de la terre. Il essaya de songer à son prénom – Eddard – à la façon de l'éduquer, à la chambre qu'il ferait faire pour lui dans Winterfell – en pleine rénovation. Il voulut vraiment songer que, peut-être, l'été arrivait enfin.

Mais il ne put pas – au bout du couloir se dessinait le corps anguleux de l'intendant du Gondor.

Il eut deux fils.

**OOO**

Elle avait été appelée Finduilas parce qu'une elfe plus belle que le soleil lui-même avait été nommée ainsi, disait-on. Du sang Dunedain coulait dans ses veines, elle était promise à une longue vie, disait-on. Elle était belle, elle était jeune et pourtant le poids de la vie était déjà trop lourd sur ses épaules, elle savait qu'elle mourrait bientôt. Et quand elle se couchait aux côtés de Denethor, et quand Denethor – intendant du Gondor, un homme fier et puissant, un homme qu'on voudrait marier parce qu'il avait le _pouvoir –_ se couchait sur elle, elle voulait pleurer.

On les trouvait beaux, tous les deux. Malgré son âge avancé, Denethor était admiré par de nombreuses femmes – Finduilas le trouvait repoussant.

Elle sentait, à la lisière de son esprit, qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle ne tomba jamais enceinte, et par deux fois, son mari ramena, dans le plus grand secret, un enfant – ils avaient tous deux la beauté de leur père. Quant à la question de savoir s'ils ressemblaient à leur mère, Finduilas n'aurait su dire.

Par deux fois son mari partit chercher ces _héritiers _et par deux fois on la força à rester enfermer et à prétendre que la vie s'étendait dans son ventre.

Par deux fois on lui mit un enfant qui était celui de son mari mais pas le sien dans les bras et on lui demanda – encore – de prétendre.

A chaque fois, elle sentit son esprit s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Puis un jour l'obscurité devint son quotidien, et elle n'eut plus conscience qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais dans les moments d'éclaircie, elle se souvenait du jour où on lui avait mis Faramir dans les bras, Faramir son second petit, Faramir qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme sien parce qu'il était sa lumière à présent. Elle se souvenait de cela et alors elle se demandait pourquoi l'Intendant du Gondor s'était donné tant de mal pour avoir un second fils et tant le détester ensuite.

**OOO**

Cersei naquit avant Jaime, mais la seule qui daigna s'en rappeler fut leur mère. A la naissance de Tyrion, elle sut par avance que c'était la fin. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la pièce, derrière laquelle sa petite fille Cersei attendait, et elle voulut tendre la main et lui dire de faire attention, parce que les loups rodaient, et qu'être une Lannister ne serait pas facile, à aucun moment. Dans un dernier cri, elle donna une ultime poussée et, à travers ses yeux embués, elle entrevit les visages effarés des femmes qui l'aidaient à mettre au monde. Des bras tremblants se saisirent de l'enfant, et Joanna ressentit quelque chose d'étrange à la vue de cet être chétif et difforme. Elle n'eut jamais le temps de savoir si elle aimait son enfant.

**OOO**

La naissance d'Eomer fut comme un présage de sa vie à venir. L'accouchement fur douloureux et il cria beaucoup. La servante – une vieille femme qui avait fait naître bien des générations et qu'on disait aux bords de la folie – qui le porta pour la première fois avant de le tendre à sa mère prédit qu'il serait un homme fort, qu'il serait un roi. Elle avait beaucoup prédit, la vieille, aussi ne prêta-t-on pas attention à ses paroles – on ne le faisait jamais, et par conséquent, personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors que ses présages s'avéraient toujours confirmés.

Quand Eowyn vint au monde, elle le fit avec la vieille murmura que le monde irait mieux, bientôt, malgré l'ombre. Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vide, puis le lendemain, elle avait disparu.

**OOO**

Le vent soufflait en tourbillons et lui brouillait la vue. Elle n'avait pas croisé qui que ce fût depuis des jours. La seule raison pour laquelle elle savait qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction était l'aigle, qui la gardait sous sa surveillance, et lui indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit des chevaux – non plus qu'elle ne les vit. Mais une masse la heurta violemment et le paquet qu'elle tenait tomba et s'enfonça dans la neige. À l'aveuglette elle tâtonna en tentant d'articuler des mots qui fissent sens.

Elle se sentit soulevée par une paire de bras forts, mais se battit pour retourner au sol – il lui fallait reprendre le paquet. Ses bras ne bougeaient plus qu'au ralenti, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne put dire que quelques mots avant de sombrer.

_Jon … C'est Son fils … Jon … Son fils …_

**OOO**

Eddard contemplait la Haute Tour quand on appela à l'aide pour l'accouchement de Catelyn. Il pensait à son frère, non pas Brandon, mais à celui qu'il n'avait connu qu'à la naissance et deux heures pendant une réunion tenue secrète. Il pensait à ce frère dont il n'osait pas prononcer le nom. Il pensait au dernier acte de son frère, à son dernier message, et il se dit que c'était terminé. Winterfell ne devait plus rien au Gondor. Son père avait fait beaucoup pour un royaume fantôme qui n'était même pas sur leurs terres. Eddard ne ferait pas la même erreur.

Une fois qu'il eût serré son fils Robb dans ses bras, il appela ses ouvriers. Il leur demanda de détruire la Haute Tour, et son flambeau. Le feu du Gondor ne brillerait plus.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Robb exprimait de façon la plus vive tous ses sentiments. Eddard regardait alors Jon et se demandait pourquoi celui-ci était si calme.

**OOO**

Cersei connaissait Joeffrey. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle aurait pu décrire la couleur de ses cheveux avec une précision scientifique. Elle aurait pu dessiner la courbe de son nez, et se remémorer sa silhouette, sa façon de se tenir, à la perfection. Elle connaissait son fils. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle connaissait son roi. Le jour où il était monté pour la première fois sur le trône, un goût amer s'était installé au fond de la gorge de Cersei et ne l'avait plus quitté. Et malgré la fierté d'avoir mis un Lannister au pouvoir (car il en était un en tout point excepté en nom), la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher, au plus noir de la nuit quand sa couche était froide, de porter ses mains à son sein et de prier pour leur salut à tous. Des années plus tôt, elle avait donné naissance à Joeffrey. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Roi Joeffrey pût être si différent du fils qu'elle avait si bien connu.

* * *

_(1) Cette citation est de Marc Vilrouge._


	2. Chapitre 1

******Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :  
**

**Peu de temps avant la mort d'Eddard Stark**

Tu entends ? Tu entends ce son ? Cette douce mélodie effroyable et si belle ? Tu sens, sur tes avant-bras, le froid geler ta peau ? Tu sens le souffle froid de la mort ?

Tu vois, Eddard Stark, tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Ce corbeau que tu vois voler au-dessus de la plaine, c'est le corbeau que tu as laissé partir, un jour, les serres vides, pour le Gondor, alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il est noir comme la mort, comme le spectre de ta propre mort, Eddard. Car cet autre corbeau que tu vois voler au dessus de la plaine, c'est la réponse de ce même Gondor à ton cri du cœur, à ton appel au secours.

Où est la Tour, Eddard ? Où est la Haute Tour dont les feux devraient illuminer le monde en cas de danger ?

Tu vois ce que je te montre, Eddard ? Tu vois ce que le corbeau parlant te montre ? Il te montre ce qui est : et tu es, mais tu es seul. Et bientôt, tu ne seras plus. Et alors que se passera-t-il ? Tu vas mourir, Eddard Stark, et les ténèbres vont recouvrir la terre de tes frères et tu n'auras rien fait. Si tu n'avais pas renvoyé ce corbeau sans réponse quand ils avaient besoin de toi, tes frères, tu trouverais le salut. Mais rien de tout ça n'arrivera et un par un tu verras ta famille te rejoindre et quand le sang de ton jumeau coulera tu devras, là haut, au-delà, faire face à tout ce que tu n'as pas fait. La Terre du milieu est liée aux Sept Royaumes, plus que tu n'as pu le penser. Elles sont jumelles, comme toi et Boromir, et comme vous deux, elles n'auraient jamais du oublier que l'autre existait. Ce qui arrive à l'une, arrivera à l'autre tôt ou tard.

Tu vas mourir, Eddard Stark, et Boromir mourra à ta suite. Et si les Sept Royaumes meurent, alors la Terre du Milieu mourra. Et si la Terre du Milieu meurt, les Sept Royaumes mourront.

Tu entends ? Tu entends ce son ? Cette douce mélodie effroyable et si belle ? Ce son que tu entends, c'est le son du sang des bêtes qui s'écoule en Terre du Milieu. Plus de cachette face au grand œil qui voit tout.

Eddard Stark se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques heures plus tard, il mourait.

**oOo**

**Peu de temps après la mort d'Eddard Stark**

C'était la fierté de Rickard Stark qui l'avait poussé à accepter. C'était la fierté et l'envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Il aurait pu se contenter de Brandon, en fin de compte. Il aurait pu et il ne l'avait pas fait, et pour toujours le regard accusateur de sa femme, quand on avait pris le jumeau sans nom et qu'on l'avait emmené au loin, pour toujours ce regard le poursuivrait.

Rickard avait failli être tué, peu après la naissance de Brandon. Et on lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Puis l'Intendant du Gondor était arrivé, et avait promis un nouvel enfant. « Donnez-moi un fils, et je vous en donnerai un ». Et Rickard, persuadé qu'il était impuissant à donner un nouveau garçon à sa femme, avait accepté.

Des jumeaux.

Eddard, et – il l'apprendrait plus tard – Boromir.

Cinq ans plus tard, Rickard lui-même demanda un autre enfant à Denethor. Alors il revint.

Des jumeaux.

Lyanna, et – il l'apprendrait plus tard – Faramir.

Denethor partit avec le garçon.

Et puis Rickard réussit à mettre sa femme enceinte – Benjen Stark.

Quelle ironie, pensa Jon Snow en entendant cette histoire, que le seul vrai Stark encore vivant fût perdu quelque part par-delà le Mur.

Jon avait été rappelé à Winterfell par Robb, pour un sujet de grande importance, lui avait-on dit. Le corbeau était arrivé des jours avant au Mur. Le Commandant s'était opposé à son départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçût, à son tour, une lettre. Alors ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et il avait dit à Jon d'une voix bourrue et troublée de partir.

Le voyage avait été long et contraignant, et le visage fermé de Robb l'avait froidement accueilli à Winterfell – son frère, _demi-frère_, semblait troublé.

Il avait retrouvé sa vieille chambre, et elle lui semblait étrangère. Froide, malgré le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Il avait pris le temps de regarder chaque détail. Les objets personnels qu'il avait laissés ici avaient été placés dans une boîte, qu'on avait mise sous le lit. Il avait retrouvé ses anciens vêtements, qui lui semblèrent si petits qu'il lui parut incroyable d'avoir pu entrer dedans un jour. Il n'était pas parti longtemps, pourtant.

Ghost avait sauté sur le lit, et Jon avait ri doucement en voyant qu'il prenait presque toute la place. Lui avait visiblement grandi et grossi, et les servantes qui autrefois souriaient et le caressaient serraient aujourd'hui leurs bras contre elles et passaient rapidement, tête baissée. Même Catelyn Stark avait grincé des dents en voyant Ghost. Elle était habituée, pourtant, mais Ghost avait quelque chose de différent.

Puis on l'avait appelé à l'heure du repas, et Jon avait rencontré un homme à l'air étrangement familier. Un certain Faramir, fil de Denethor, intendant du Gondor. Et devant le visage pâle de Catelyn Stark, on lui avait raconté la vérité sur la naissance de son père.

Quelle ironie, pensa Jon à nouveau.

Il observa encore Faramir. Il ressemblait à Eddard – c'était son frère. Mais il avait un air plus raffiné que son père, et Jon l'imagina en train de lire dans un château aux murs blancs, sous un soleil brillant – un endroit sans neige.

Et un instant, alors que le silence était retombé sur la table, un instant, il pensa que peut-être, cet homme devant lui pourrait être …

Quelle autre raison y avait-il ? Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-on appelé à Winterfell ?

Il y avait un air de famille entre Faramir et lui, il le savait au regard étonné de Bran qui passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, à la mâchoire trop crispée de Catelyn Stark, au fait que Robb refusait de le regarder.

Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais mis en doute le fait qu'il était le fils d'Eddard, mais toute cette histoire ouvrait d'autres possibilités.

Catelyn le renvoya dans sa chambre avant qu'il eût pu demander quoi que ce fût. La nuit était tombée, et de la pièce Jon pouvait voir l'obscurité qui entourait Winterfell. Il n'avait été que brièvement présenté à Faramir, mais il sentait que son oncle – parce que c'était ce qu'il était, pour l'instant – pourrait lui apporter de nombreuses réponses.

Il avait honte de l'avouer mais il aurait aimé voir cet inconnu entrer dans sa chambre et lui dire « je suis ton père ». Etre le fils de Faramir, cela pourrait vouloir dire avoir une mère. Et le visage de Catelyn Stark se manifesta à son esprit il soupira. Elle avait su pendant des années que son mari n'était même pas un vrai Stark, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu accepter Jon Snow comme un fils.

Famille, Honneur, Devoir.

Famille, Honneur, Devoir.

Il lança son épée sur le lit d'un geste rageur.

Plus tard, il se coucha mais ne dormit pas, et quand le soleil se leva, on tapa à sa porte.

Robb entra sans attendre.

Il avait un air de Seigneur, maintenant, et Jon savait que les bannières au service de la famille Stark se rassemblaient, pour la guerre.

-Le Seigneur Faramir veut te prendre avec lui.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Jon, n'y va pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Robb ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, parce que Jon savait bien ce qu'il allait dire. « Tu es un Stark, comme moi ». Mais il n'était plus un Stark, pas plus que Jon, pas plus que son père, pas plus que Faramir. Le seul Stark encore vivant était quelque part perdu dans la neige.

-Il n'y a plus de Stark, Robb.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Et avec cela, le Seigneur, le Lord, disparut et le frère reparut. Jon vit toute l'innocence encore dans les yeux de Robb, et son désespoir.

**oOo**

_Jon, _

_j'ai écrit cette lettre parce que ma sœur me l'a fait promettre. Tu n'as jamais connu Lyanna. Elle te ressemblait, un peu. Ce que j'ai à dire est difficile._

_J'ai plusieurs frères, vois-tu. Plusieurs frères encore en vie, je veux dire. Il y a Benjen, mon frère du Mur, bien entendu. Mais il y a aussi Boromir et Faramir. Faramir est le jumeau de Lyanna. Elle le connaissait, et ils ont été plus proches que Boromir – mon jumeau – et moi-même, ne l'avons jamais été. Elle m'a fait promettre, Lyanna, sur son lit de mort, de parler d'eux à mes enfants. _

_L'hiver arrive, et si je t'écris à toi, c'est parce que tu es un Snow. Tu as été trouvé dans la neige. Je ne sais pas trop pour quoi commencer, pardonne moi. Je vais essayer de raconter tout cela du mieux que je peux. _

_Il y a une autre terre, loin d'ici, nommée la Terre du Milieu. Comme ici, il y a des Seigneurs, et des Rois. Le Royaume du Gondor a perdu son Roi il y a bien longtemps. Mon père a bien connu Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor. Par deux fois, Denethor a donné à ma mère des jumeaux. Boromir et moi-même et Faramir et Lyanna. Benjen et Brandon étaient de vrais Stark. _

_Je suis désolé, tu sais, parce que Catelyn n'a pas été la meilleure des mères avec toi, parce que tu es un bâtard. Mais j'en suis un. Le sang des Stark est perdu au Nord, en haut du Mur. _

_Le jour où on t'a trouvé dans la neige, on a dit que la femme qui t'amenait n'arrêtait pas de répéter « c'est Son Fils ». On a cru que tu étais le mien. Catelyn l'a cru aussi. Elle a découvert quelques années plus tard le fait que je n'étais pas un Stark, et mes frères. Mais jamais je ne lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon fils. Tu es le fils de mon frère, Boromir. Je n'ai jamais été infidèle à Catelyn, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe en Terre du Milieu. On parle d'une ombre. Cela aura été mon seul acte de bienveillance envers mon frère : je t'ai gardé près de moi pour t'éviter d'avoir à connaître la guerre là-bas. J'écris cette lettre en partant pour devenir la Main du Roi, donc je sais que l'hiver arrive, que la guerre arrive. Elle est peut-être déjà là. _

_J'ai demandé au Maester de te remettre la lettre quand la situation serait désespérée. Tu es le lien entre ces deux terres, Jon, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas un fardeau trop lourd à porter. _

_Quand Lyanna est morte, elle m'a fait promettre de dire la vérité un jour à mes enfants. Tu es le plus âgé d'entre eux, car je te considère comme mon fils même si tu ne l'es pas. Tu es le mieux placé pour apprendre la nouvelle – et tu sauras aider Robb à comprendre. Je ne peux pas prédire ce qu'il va se passer, mais quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas ta famille. Tu seras un bon ranger, au Mur. _

_Eddard Stark_

-Tu n'es pas notre frère, alors, murmura Bran.

Il était prostré à côté de Jon, et il parlait en regardant dans le vide.

-Je te considérerai toujours comme mon frère, tu sais, continua-t-il, mais si j'étais toi, je voudrais quand même connaître mon vrai père.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ca ne te fait rien, de savoir qu'il n'était pas ton père ?

-Ca ne te fait rien, rétorqua Jon d'une voix douce, de savoir qu'il n'y a que des faux Stark ?

Bran haussa les épaules.

-On reste une famille malgré tout.

-Et je reste une famille avec vous.

Là, Bran tourna son regard vers lui. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par les paroles de son presque-frère. Il avait grandi, pensa Jon. Il avait grandi et mûri et n'était pas facile à berner comme avant. Malgré les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient vives.

-Tu dis ça, répondit Bran, mais en vérité tu te demandes ce que ça peut être, d'avoir un vrai père et une vraie mère.

-Et pourtant je suis ici, non ? Ils m'ont abandonné.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça.

Les direwolves vinrent se rouler en boule aux pieds de Bran. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient se mélanger, mais la fourrure de Ghost se détachait toujours de celle de l'autre. Il était d'une blancheur telle qu'il ne lui était pas possible de se mêler à quoi que ce fût d'autre que la neige la plus pure.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné, mais tu peux toujours demander au Seigneur Faramir. Il sait sûrement des choses que tu ne sais pas. Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ? Hodor !

Une voix derrière eux répondit « Hodor » et Jon regarda Bran être soulevé. Il soupira et le suivit. Le dédale d'escaliers était vide Jon entendait le cliquettement des griffes des loups derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la bibliothèque. Tout était éteint – un garde leur dit que le Maester était à la Tour Nord avec les invités et Lady Stark.

-Terre du Milieu … murmurait Bran en passant dans les rayons. Terre du Milieu …

-Tu crois vraiment, demanda Jon avec doute, qu'on trouvera quelque chose là, sous notre nez ?

Mais Bran continua sans rien dire d'autre que « Terre du Milieu ». Ils restèrent là plus d'une heure, à fouiller les rayons.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Jon avait faim quand ils trouvèrent quelque chose. C'était un livre énorme, écrasé par une pile de livres tout aussi impressionnants. Sur sa tranche, on pouvait lire le titre de façon incomplète : _Cartes et ...aphie des … Terre … Milieu. _Hodor aida Bran à s'assoir sur une chaise, et enleva tous les livres qui n'intéressaient pas les jeunes garçons. Jon tira le livre à lui, et le dépoussiéra, pendant que Bran revenait dans la bras d'Hodor.

-Cartes et géographie des Royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, déchiffra Jon.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage une carte d'une monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'un monde bien différent, s'étalait sur deux pages. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement le Royaume du Gondor.

Bran laissa échapper un murmure d'étonnement.

-C'est immense !

Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Jon et ses doigts glissèrent sur les lignes à l'encre qui traversaient la carte.

Quelque chose changea dans la posture de Bran. Il sembla se tendre, et s'affaisser, et vieillir. Ses paupières se baissèrent un peu sur ses yeux, et son doigt tendu se transforma en poing.

-Jon, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça … Je ne pourrai jamais partir à l'aventure comme ça. Tu dois aller là-bas.

Sa voix était redevenue celle que Jon avait connue avant de partir pour le Mur. Il se demanda pour la première fois à quel point la vie avait été difficile pour eux tous depuis le départ de leur père. Ils jouaient tous à être plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement.

Jon referma le livre, et promit à Bran :

-Je vais parler au Seigneur Faramir.

Alors on sonna le repas.

Quand Jon et Bran arrivèrent à table, tout le monde était déjà installé. Une place était libre à côté de Robb, en face de Catelyn, et une autre un peu plus loin, à côté de Faramir. Lady Stark fit signe à Hodor de poser Bran à côté de Robb, et ignora Jon, qui s'installa donc à côté de son oncle – que c'était étrange !

La conversation était polie, et menée de façon distinguée par les gens du Gondor. Catelyn semblait froide et mal à l'aise – il sembla à Jon que ce second repas était un choc entre deux vies de cour totalement différentes. Néanmoins, Faramir n'y prenait pas trop part. Il semblait être un homme silencieux, calme, et effacé. Jon le surprit à l'examiner, une ou deux fois, et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Vous ressemblez à votre père, Jon Snow.

-Et vous le connaissez, si je ne me trompe pas.

Faramir eut l'air d'avoir été frappé au visage. Il blêmit, yeux écarquillés, main tremblante. Il se pencha vers Jon.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Mon père … Enfin, Ned, m'a écrit une lettre. Il me donne quelques explications. Mais pas beaucoup. Je … Vous êtes mon oncle ?

Cette phrase semblait tellement capitale. Là, au milieu du bruit et de l'indifférence, sa vie arrivait à un tournant. Le temps se suspendit le temps d'un regard, et Faramir hocha la tête, une main posée sur l'épaule de Jon. Brièvement, en tournant la tête, celui-ci vit Bran sourire, d'un sourire un peu triste. Robb ne le regardait pas.

-J'ai cru, tenta d'expliquer Jon, ou du moins j'ai eu l'intuition que quelque chose allait changer. Je pensais que peut-être vous étiez mon père.

-Grands Dieux non, rit Faramir, visiblement plus détendu.

-Et ma mère ?

Le sujet était toujours délicat, pour Jon. Le visage de Faramir se ferma et il se pencha un peu plus.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard. Avec Boromir, notamment. Mais c'était une femme admirable.

-J'aimerais vraiment, j'aimerais en parler, oui.

Faramir hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qui avait échappé à Jon.

**oOo**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Royaume du Gondor.**

_Boromir,_

_j'ai rencontré Jon Snow. Nous avons passé de longues heures à discuter. Il m'a posé beaucoup de question, sur toi, et sa mère, et le Gondor. Je ne m'attarde pas : nous allons nous mettre en route très rapidement. Jon semble pressé de partir je le comprends : la situation, ici, est tendu. Lady Stark ne lui adresse même pas la parole. Deux de ses enfant sont prisonniers à la Capitale. Des trois enfants restants, l'un est trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. L'aîné, le nouveau Lord Stark, semble refuser tout contact avec Jon. Ne reste que Bran, celui qui ne peut pas marcher. Jon et lui passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Bran me pose de nombreuses questions également._

_Visiblement, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus à Winterfell. Catelyn Stark a osé me demander de joindre mes bannières aux siennes pour marcher sur les Lannister. Je suis resté fidèle à ce que père et toi avez dit : j'ai refusé. La guerre se prépare, tout de même, ici. Les bannières se rassemblent. Le Magicien Saroumane avait raison quand il nous a dit que la mort de notre frère serait rapidement exécutée et que la guerre gronderait tout aussi vite. _

_Nous partirons dès demain. J'espère chevaucher plus vite qu'à l'aller, et atteindre le Gondor en deux mois. _

_Faramir_

Les yeux de Boromir se détachèrent de la lettre pour se poser sur la carte. Pour revenir en Terre du Milieu, Faramir et ses hommes devraient descendre loin au Sud, dans les zones de conflit, et prendre un navire dans un port attaché aux Lannister. Le voyage serait sans aucun doute périlleux et il ne faudrait pas compter sur Catelyn Stark pour leur offrir une escorte. Après la traversée en navire, ils devraient contourner la forêt de Fanghorn, pour pouvoir revenir en Gondor.

On racontait qu'il fut un temps où la forêt n'était pas aussi hostile, et où un pan de terre liait la Terre du Milieu aux Sept Royaumes. Ceci avait eu lieu bien avant le règne de Robert, bien avant le Roi Fou, et la mort de Rickard Stark. On disait qu'à cette époque, les deux terres vivaient en harmonie, commerçant ensemble puis les dragons, le feu et la guerre avaient éclaté et les deux terres amies étaient devenus deux mondes inconnus l'un de l'autre.

Boromir quitta sa chambre et arpenta les allées de Minas Thirit, la lettre de son frère toujours en tête. Il se refusait à penser à ce qu'on disait – un jumeau meurt, l'autre suit bien vite. Il savait que ceci n'était pas vrai : Faramir était le frère de Lyanna, la jeune fille qui avait été enlevée par Raeghar et qui avait fini par déclencher la guerre entre Robert Baratheon et les Targaryen. Lyanna était morte des années auparavant, et pourtant Faramir était toujours là, en bonne santé.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que Boromir mourût demain.

Il regarda à l'horizon l'ombre se propageait, au loin. Le Gondor avait toujours été le premier rempart des hommes face à la menace de Sauron. Mais aujourd'hui, Boromir se demandait si le Gondor serait assez fort. Il n'y avait plus de roi, après tout, juste un intendant qui, de plus en plus, semblait perdre conscience de toute réalité – il aimait son père, mais de plus en plus, celui-ci paraissait s'égarer dans son esprit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son frère arrivât vite – et son fils …

Jon Snow. C'était un nom étrange – un nom étrange pour un monde étrange. Westeros n'était pas un endroit dans lequel Boromir eût voulu que son fils grandît mais il n'avait pas eu le choix – l'ombre, déjà, s'étendait, et l'esprit de la mère de Jon avait été saisi par elle. Boromir, encore aujourd'hui, tentait de se convaincre qu'éloigner son fils du Gondor avait été la meilleure solution. Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à la protection des enfants. Jon était doué à l'épée, disait-on. Eddard l'avait souvent décrit comme étant quelqu'un de calme et de raisonnable. Ils auraient besoin de cela – Denethor avait eu vent il y a bien longtemps de l'existence de Jon, et c'était lui qui avait exigé son retour. Il avait des plans pour son petit-fils – un poste élevé dans l'armée, du prestige, de l'honneur. Mais Faramir avait suggéré autre chose – une idée peut-être périlleuse, mais qui méritait qu'on s'y attardât.

Le monde changeait vite – deux mois ne seraient pas de trop pour réfléchir à la situation.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis désolée du délais de publication. Ce chapitre est centré sur Legolas et Jaime._

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Peu de temps après la mort d'Eddard Stark**

Le soleil se leva sur un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans ses rêves, il voyait la terre inconnue cracher le sang des soldats en ruisseaux plus immenses que les coulées de lave de la Montagne du Destin. Il était tellement loin de la Terre du Milieu que les chants des Elfes, qui sans cesse apaisaient son esprit du mal grondant sous terre, qui étaient devenus nécessaires à ses pairs comme à lui, n'atteignaient plus son esprit. Et pourtant il sentait encore l'oeil se poser sur lui parfois, menace lointaine mais toujours présente. Son influence était estompée, bien entendu, mais le fait même qu'il pût s'infiltrer si loin dans les Sept Royaumes ne pouvait signifier que la perte de celui-ci. Car seul un lieu si profondément marqué par la mort pouvait accepter la présence de l'Oeil comme Westeros le faisait.

Legolas pouvait sentir la pourriture des êtres autour de lui. Il avait attendu que ses hôtes fussent levés pour se manifester. A présent, il descendait dans la salle principale du palais. Nul doute qu'Elrond serait déjà là.

Seul un homme était là, cependant. Il était immobile devant une tasse fumante, un bras sur le dossier du siège à côté du sien – une allure étrangement décontractée. Il sourit en voyant Legolas, d'une façon qui, pour un instant, _éblouit _Legolas par sa beauté. Mais il y avait quelque chose – un sentiment impur et noir – caché dans les pupilles, dans le carré de la mâchoire, qui mit Legolas sur la défensive. Une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba devant ses yeux une seconde, et il se leva.

Tout chez lui lui rappelait que Westeros n'était pas la Terre du Milieu. Ses vêtements étaient luxueux, son port, royal, mais la légère barbe et la couleur trop sombre de ses cheveux dévoilait le guerrier qui était en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour des cheveux pareils !

Le sarcasme était palpable, mais Legolas se trouva happé par la voix de l'inconnu. Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas et se tint là, à quelques mètres de Legolas.

_Un roi, _pensa l'elfe. Un roi-guerrier. Il en avait la prestance, le charme, le venin.

Legolas s'inclina légèrement et se présenta.

-Et je suis Jaime Lannister, fils de Tywin.

Le frère de la régente, donc.

Jaime fit un geste, et on servit à Legolas ce qu'il voulait.

Jaime Lannister n'avait rien en commun avec Aragorn et pourtant Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer l'un à l'autre. Il savait bien ce qui était attendu de lui : rester ici, à Westeros, pour consolider une alliance entre les elfes et les Lannister.

Legolas était perplexe : cette famille n'était pas celle qu'il aurait choisie pour former une alliance. Les Lannister ne lui inspiraient que peu de confiance. Mais il respectait les choix d'Elrond : si celui-ci estimait la présence de Legolas ici nécessaire, il resterait, et les remarques sarcastiques de Jaime Lannister n'y changerait rien.

**oOo**

La salle sentait la sueur et le renfermé, et la vue des hommes à moitié dénudés, dont beaucoup n'étaient visiblement très propre, donna à Legolas l'envie de tourner les talons. Ici et là, des femmes dont les robes de ne cachaient presque rien déambulaient en lançant des regards lourds de sens aux hommes aux poches pleines. Une demoiselle vint saluer Legolas, qui demanda à voir Jaime Lannister.

Il monta à l'étage – Jaime était dans une pièce privée, dans laquelle il n'y avait que lui et une bouteille de vin.

-Ah, Legolas !

Il fit un grand geste de la main. Il avait visiblement bien bu.

-C'est le meilleur endroit que j'ai pu trouver.

Puis il ricana.

Tout s'était enchaîné, après l'arrivée de Legolas dans ce nouveau royaume. Jaime Lannister avait été fait prisonnier par les Stark, ou ce qu'il en restait. Deux semaines auparavant, Tywin Lannister, occupé à sauver le trône de son petit-fils, avait envoyé Legolas dans le camp ennemi. Legolas avait mené la charge, accompagné d'une dizaine d'elfes et de deux cent soldats à la solde des Lannister. Et contre toute attente, cela avait fonctionné.

Legolas essaya d'occulter le fait que soixante dix-neuf hommes et quatre elfes étaient morts pour sauver la loque ivre devant lui.

-Vous avez reçu une lettre, Monseigneur, dit Jaime.

Et en effet, une lettre était posée sur la table, ouverte.

-J'ai pris la liberté … Expliqua Jaime avec un sourire innocent.

Legolas, comme à son habitude, décida d'ignorer la remarque, et se saisit de la missive. Un instant, avant de la lire, il regarda à nouveau l'homme qu'il venait de sauver. Les ordres de Tywin Lannister avaient été clairs : il fallait récupérer son fils, à n'importe quel prix. Et Legolas, qui avait tenté de parler de l'Ombre, de convaincre le seigneur de prendre en considération le danger qui rampait vers eux, n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter la mission.

Il avait le sentiment que Jaime Lannister n'avait aucun respect pour lui : il était en permanence en train d'user de sarcasme, de tout prendre de haut.

-Je déteste qu'on me sauve la vie, murmura le concerné comme s'il avait perçu les pensées de Legolas.

Celui-ci déplia la lettre.

_Legolas, _

_la compagnie de l'anneau est formée. J'ai foi en Frodon Sacquet, un hobbit. L'accompagneront Gimli le nain, Sam, Pippin et Merry les hobbits, votre ami Aragorn, Boromir, et moi-même._

_Gandalf_

Il replia la lettre, calmement. Si tout se passait comme prévu en Terre du Milieu, il pouvait en être heureux. Il ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit à l'idée de ne pas être aux côtés de son ami Aragorn.

Jaime Lannister lui servit un verre, et dit :

-Merci quand même.

Ils ne parlèrent plus du fait que Legolas avait sauvé la vie de Jaime.

**oOo**

Il regardait le soleil – d'un rouge peu naturel – se coucher quand l'idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Jaime Lannister lui sauverait la vie, un jour._

**oOo**

La terre était sèche et la vie était dure et Jaime Lannister s'entraînait plus durement que jamais. Il pointa son épée vers Legolas et ils engagèrent un face à face qui attira tous les yeux. Lannister était un des meilleurs duellistes qu'il avait jamais rencontrés – mais pas encore assez bon, pas pour un elfe.

Une chose avait changé, chez lui, cependant. Un peu plus de respect, peut-être. Legolas n'aurait pas su dire avec certitude. Il ne se battait pas contre Legolas comme il le faisait au combat. Sur le champ de bataille, beaucoup d'ennemis avaient peur de lui à cause de la réputation qui le précédait. Jaime en usait et en abusait il se battait d'un air presque désinvolte, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de sa vie – comme si personne ne pouvait l'abattre. À l'entraînement, face à l'elfe, cependant, il était concentré, ses yeux enregistraient chaque mouvement que Legolas faisait. Il apprenait.

Legolas se recula d'un pas léger et se décala brusquement à gauche avant d'avancer à nouveau. Il attrapa le bras de Jaime Lannister avant que celui-ci ne pût frapper et utilisa la force de son bras pour désarmer l'homme. Face à Lannister, son torse collé au sien, il faillit presque ne pas remarquer que son cœur battait trop vite et qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué – trop fatigué pour un simple entraînement. Il fronça les sourcils, respira profondément et son cœur se calma presque immédiatement. La sensation de légère fatigue ne le quitta pas tout de suite, pourtant.

Jaime Lannister le regardait d'un air intrigué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Legolas desserra lentement son emprise sur le bras de l'homme et fit un pas en arrière. Ils se saluèrent et Jaime choisit un autre adversaire. Legolas préféra se retirer.

Les lettres de la Terre du Milieu ne lui parvenait plus et l'Ombre s'agrandissait sur le monde. On murmurait que les orques marchaient vers Westeros. Il voulait bien le croire.

Une servante entra dans sa chambre pour verser de l'eau chaude dans le bassin et, une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Legolas retira sa chemise et entra dans le bassin. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son ventre, sur lequel un bleu, trace d'un entraînement qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt, après que Legolas eut sauvé Jaime, subsistait. La captivité ne semblait pas avoir changé Jaime, mais il s'entraînait de façon plus studieuse que jamais. Ses coups étaient plus durs, et nombreux furent les hommes qui durent abandonner à cause d'un os cassé. Le coup qu'il avait porté au ventre de Legolas avait été particulièrement douloureux, mais pas dangereux.

Et pourtant, le bleu était toujours là.

Il se lava avec soin, et tressa ses cheveux. Puis il enfila une nouvelle tenue, prit son arc, des flèches, et quitta la ville. Il essayait, depuis qu'il était là – il n'avait pas la même perception du temps que les humains, dont la vie était plus limitée, mais il lui semblait tout de même être là depuis des années – de communiquer avec la nature. _D'entendre_. Il avait fini par trouver un endroit calme, où il pouvait méditer et écouter la vie autour de lui. Le son s'épuisait, pourtant, comme si, petit à petit, la nature s'éloignait. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux, et attendit.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Sa vue mit quelques secondes à se réhabituer à la lueur du soleil, puis il saisit son arc, une flèche, et se tourna, pour trouver Jaime Lannister appuyé contre un arbre.

-Alors c'est ici que vous venez vous perdre …

Legolas reposa son arme. Il regarda le ciel – une heure avait passé.

-Vous m'avez trouvé.

-Toujours.

Le sens de ce mot, la profondeur qu'une telle déclaration aurait pu avoir furent démentis par le sourire suffisant qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, en venant ici ?

-La nature.

Il rit, fit un geste pour désigner ce qui les entourait.

-Non, répondit Legolas en secouant la tête. Je veux dire que je cherche à …

Il chercha le bon terme, là. Expliquer une telle chose à un humain n'était pas facile.

-Je cherche à _parler _avec elle. Ou plutôt, à … A essayer d'écouter pour voir ce qu'elle peut m'apprendre.

-Vous apprendre ?

-Oui, sur la marche des orques, par exemple …

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous dit, la nature ?

Son ton était railleur mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'intérêt.

-Malheureusement, elle est de moins en moins perceptible. Comme si quelque chose la _grignotait _ de l'intérieur. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Il ramassa ses affaires.

-Les elfes sont des créatures étranges, Legolas.

-Les hommes ne le sont pas moins.

Il avait dit cela sans inflexion particulière et pourtant Jaime Lannister s'avança jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il pût sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur sa joue, et murmura :

-Ne nous prenez pas de haut, parce que vous êtes mignons et plus forts que vous ne le paraissez et que vous mangez des légumes à longueur de journée.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Mais cela …

Il pose son index sur le torse de Jaime.

-Cela, continua-t-il, est la différence entre vous et nous : vous êtes pleins d'une colère que vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser.

-Et vous ne sentez rien.

-Bien au contraire.

-Vraiment ? Et que ressentez-vous, maintenant ?

-Une immense fatigue.

Et c'était vrai.

**oOo**

Legolas n'était pas quelqu'un qui se complaisait à vivre dans le déni. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait. Il sentait le contrôle dont il faisait preuve normalement couler entre ses doigts et il était dans l'incapacité de le retenir.

Les émotions qu'il avait sous contrôle couraient librement à travers son corps. Comment les hommes faisaient-ils ? Il ressentait intensément – il l'avait toujours fait – mais à présent il ne pouvait plus garder ce tourbillon sous clé.

-Vous devenez humain, lui dit Jaime en souriant.

L'idée était stupide et pourtant ... cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et le bleu n'était pas parti. Il tenta de garder son calme, mais Jaime n'y crut pas. Jaime savait trop bien le lire, maintenant (il se demanda comment c'était arrivé, comment un homme avec lequel il n'avait presque rien en commun sût si bien voir en lui, tout comme lui-même pouvait à présent comprendre sa manière d'être d'une façon que ceux qui l'avaient connu toute leur vie ne le pouvaient pas).

-Ca n'a rien de grave. Être humain n'est pas la pire chose au monde. Rien ne peut être pire que le simple fait de _vivre_.

**oOo**

Il entra dans sa chambre, attendit que la servante mît de l'eau dans le bassin, se lava, se rhabilla, prit son arc et ses flèches, quitta la ville.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe. Souffla. Ferma les yeux.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Il ne sentait plus. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de nature. Mais elle était là – il l'avait vue, la nature ne pouvait _pas _disparaître. La seule autre explication était que lui-même n'était plus là. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et il se força au calme.

Il chercha, au plus profond de lui, la force de ramener la nature à lui.

Et tout d'un coup elle fut là, criant sa douleur et celle de Legolas dans le cœur de l'elfe. Tout d'un coup tout fut là.

Puis plus rien.

Plus rien du tout.

Legolas ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

**oOo**

Quelques soldats accompagnèrent Jaime quand il déclara qu'il partait à la recherche de Legolas. Il savait où le chercher. On murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il avait déserté, qu'il était rentré chez lui mais Jaime savait bien que l'elfe avait trop d'honneur pour cela.

Il retrouva la clairière facilement.

Legolas était au sol, l'air parfaitement paisible. Il crut d'abord qu'il était toujours en train d'_écouter_.

Il secoua son épaule une fois, deux fois.

Rien du tout.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis désolée du délais de publication. Ce chapitre contient de nombreuses choses qui ne sont pas expliquées (notamment la situation de Jon), mais j'y reviendrai ultérieurement._

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :  
**

**Deux mois après la mort du Roi Joeffrey**

L'histoire est connue. Dans un trou dans la terre vivait un hobbit. Pas n'importe quel trou, pas n'importe quel hobbit. C'est ce qu'on raconterait aux générations futures, si générations futures il y avait.

C'était un hobbit qui avait trouvé l'Anneau, et ce serait un hobbit qui devrait le ramener au Mordor, alors qu'une ombre de plus en plus menaçante s'abattait sur le monde. A King's Landing, Tyrion était en prison, accusé du meurtre de son neveu, et Sansa Stark avait disparu. Chez les Frey, on fête la gorge tranchée de Catelyn Stark et la mort de son fils, l'Enfant-Roi.

Renly Baratheon était mort, et son frère, défait.

Le Mur était en train de tomber.

Tout cela était bien loin, songea Jaime Lannister en observant, de loin, le Roi Elfe discuter avec les médecins. Il avait pris la route avec une centaine de chevaliers, dans l'espoir de trouer chez les Elfes un remède au mal qui touchait Legolas.

Et même s'il avait ramené Legolas par sens du devoir – l'elfe lui avait sauvé la vie – il e pouvait se cacher le sentiment de frustration qu'il ressentait au fil des jours.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une semaine, et depuis une semaine on regardait Jaime du coin de l'oeil – mais ici au moins, ricana-t-il, personne ne l'appelait Kingslayer. Mais ce jour-là, ils semblaient tous agités. Tellement agités, en réalité, qu'ils laissèrent Jaime se faufiler à la suite de Thranduil dans la salle du conseil. D'autres délégations elfiques étaient arrivées, et saluaient le roi avec respect.

Il observa pendant un long moment une grande elfe aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui, et dans sa tête résonnèrent les mots _Jaime Lannister. _Puis elle détourna le regard. _Prenez un siège, Jaime Lannister. _

Il prit un siège.

Le silence s'installa. Jaime eut l'impression de regarder des statues. Un elfe aux cheveux bruns prit la parole, d'une voix lente, et pourtant, il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'humain qui dérangea Jaime.

-La Compagnie de l'Anneau est partie de Fondcombe il y a maintenant une lune. Dame Galadriel – il fit un geste vague dans la direction de l'elfe blonde – m'a informé que la Compagnie l'avait quittée également il y a quelques semaines. Gandalf est tombé.

Il y eut quelques murmures, à ce moment-là, mais Thranduil leva une main et le silence revint. L'elfe brun soupira.

-Il y a autre chose.

Il fit un geste de la main et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jaime haussa les sourcils en voyant les êtres qui entraient : des _nains_, mais pas des nains tels qu'on les connaissait à Westeros – pas des nains comme Tyrion. Des nains trapus, barbus … Des _combattants. _

Le nain à la tête du groupe portait de long cheveux noirs tirant sur le gris, une longue barbe tressée, et – ce détail interpella Jaime – une épée elfique. Le Roi Elfe se leva et déclara :

-Thorin, fils de Thrain. Bienvenue.

**oOo**

**Un mois plus tôt**

-Votre Majesté, le Dieu de la Lumière m'a montré. Je vous assure : _elle_ est la clé. Nous avons retrouvé le garçon, laissez-moi offrir son sang.

Davos ne regarda même pas le visage de son roi. Il connaissait sa réponse. Melissandre avait envoyé des hommes sur les mers et les océans, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que le garçon bâtard de Robert fût retrouvé. Stannis ne se rapprochait pas du trône. Il était fatigué.

-Qui me prouve qu'elle m'obéira ?

-C'est une guerrière, Votre Majesté. Elle obéira au Roi légitime.

Et Davos _sentit _Stannis hocher la tête et murmurer :

-Dans ce cas …

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :

-Si cela ne marche pas, cependant. Si l'enfant meurt …

-Cela marchera, Votre Majesté. Si Dieu le veut.

Cela ne marcherait pas, pensa Davos.

Mais il ne dit rien – il avait empêché le sacrifice du bâtard une fois, cela ne fonctionnerait pas une seconde fois.

On disait qu'un guerrier, ou plutôt une guerrière, attendait d'être réveillée par son souverain. Il fallait donc sacrifier un roi, ou un membre de la famille royale. Si le sacrifice fonctionnait, le sacrifié était guéri de ses blessures, et la guerrière, au service du roi. C'était une vieille légende – on racontait que cette guerrière était aussi vieille que les premiers dragons – mais personne à Westeros n'y croyait réellement.

Le mois suivant fut passé à préparer la salle du trône pour le sacrifice. Des tapis rouges furent déployés dans toute la pièce. L'autel fut construit spécialement pour l'occasion – un bloc de pierre long et épais, sans aucune gravure. A quelques mètres de celui-ci, on alluma un feu.

Et ce jour-là, le jour où Jaime Lannister assistait au conseil des elfes, on plaça le fils bâtard de Robert Baratheon sur l'autel, et l'épée de Stannis Baratheon se posa au-dessus de son cœur alors que Melissandre chantait.

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say:  
"We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Jon Snow para un coup, puis deux, puis une flèche se glissa entre ses côtes et il tomba. Il entendit vaguement le cri de Boromir – son père, se força-t-il à penser, _son père – _et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

**oOo**

-Ori avait lu les signes, avant de tomber à la Moria, commença Thorin, installé sur une chaise, entouré d'un nain à la carrure imposante, tatoué de signes que Jaime ne reconnut pas.

-Qu'a-t-il vu ? Le pressa Elrond.

-Elle va se réveiller.

-C'est impossible, murmura aussitôt Thranduil.

Thorin se redressa.

-J'ai laissé mes neveux avec elle. Ori était formel. _Deux sangs couleront, et alors que le voleur se mettra en route vers l'Ouest, le soldat de pierre s'éveillera. _

-La soldat de pierre ? C'est donc ainsi que l'appelle, à présent ? Peu importe ... Bilbo Baggins n'est pas encore parti vers l'Ouest, intervint Thranduil.

-Il a commencé son voyage, ceci dit, lui opposa Elrond. Il a déjà quitté la Comté pour Fondcombe.

Jaime se racla la gorge.

-Qui est le soldat de pierre ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Et Thorin raconta :

-Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque mon grand-père régnait sur Erebor, un dragon vint et prit la montagne. Après des années d'errance, nous partîmes, treize elfes, un sorcier et un hobbit, pour récupérer notre bien. Après bien des péripéties, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face avec Smaug, le dragon. Un homme, Bard, décocha une flèche et cru tuer le dragon quand celui-ci s'effondra dans un cri. Mais il n'en était rien. Alors que nous nous disputions les richesses d'Erebor avec les hommes, Smaug se redressa, et repartit à l'attaque. Il me toucha au cœur, mais Thranduil – il fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'elfe – avait tout prévu. Il avait demandé à deux elfes de nous suivre. Le premier, vous le connaissez.

Legolas, songea Jaime.

-Le second elfe était une femme appelée Naëris. Legolas se jeta sur moi et me sauva la vie. Puis Naëris se posta devant Smaug et leva le bras, une lame noire à la main. Le dragon brûla l'elfe, mais, dans un cri, alors qu'il soufflait encore sa flamme maudite sur Naëris, il disparut. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, Naëris avait le visage caché par la capuche d'une longue cape, la pointe de son épée effleurait le sol brûlé alors qu'elle la tenait à deux mains, pointée vers le bas, dans une attitude de repos. Sur son épaule reposait un dragon si petit que sa queue pouvait à peine s'enrouler autour du cou de l'elfe. Elle ne bougeait plus, et nous comprîmes alors qu'elle avait été tournée en pierre. Depuis lors, sa statue repose dans la salle du trône d'Erebor.

-Le mythe de l'épée noire, murmura Jaime.

-Que dites-vous ? Demanda Elrond.

-J'avais entendu parler d'un mythe semblable, chez moi. On raconte que la guerrière chevauchait des dragons pendant la prise de pouvoir des Targaryens. On dit que quand la paix est revenue dans le royaume, elle s'est transformée en pierre. On dit aussi que le Roi Fou a essayé de la réveiller mais qu'il n'a pas pu. De toute façon, sa statue a disparu de Westeros il y a des années.

Thranduil hocha la tête.

-Elle n'est pas un mythe. C'est une Gardienne. Elle s'était réveillée pour la naissance d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur. Voilà pourquoi la statue a disparu de votre royaume.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait un sacrifice pour la réveiller …

-Un homme – il cracha presque le mot – tenta de tuer Aragorn le jour de sa naissance.

Un cri, alors.

L'elfe blonde s'était levée.

-Galadriel ? Galadriel ?

Elrond s'était levé, mais n'osait s'approcher.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis :

-Naëris est de retour.

**oOo**

-Fili ! Par la barbe de notre grand-père, FILI !

-J'ai vu, j'ai vu.

Le mouvement avait été si infime que Kili crut avoir rêvé. Mais il ne put plus se voiler la face quand la _statue _remit l'épée dans son fourreau. C'était toujours une statue, une statue qui bougeait.

Fili et Kili avaient brièvement connu l'elfe. Ils l'avaient vue se transformer en pierre.

-Naëris ? Dame Naëris ? Tenta Kili.

La statue releva légèrement la tête et le dragon se pierre sur son épaule battit des ailes sans un bruit. Puis, dans une secousse, un tourbillon de rouge, la statue disparut.

**oOo**

L'enfant saignait, saignait, _saignait. _Puis dans le feu, elle apparut. Une statue de pierre, dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage. Elle sortit du brasier.

-Un dragon sur son épaule ! Murmura Davos.

Cela fonctionnait, cela fonctionnait …

A grands pas, elle marcha vers la sorcière rouge, et s'arrêta _juste _devant elle.

-Ton roi t'appelle, ton dieu t'appelle. Obéis-leur.

La statue leva simplement la main, et la _posa –_ sans serrer – sur la base du cou de Melissandre. Qui s'effondra. Stannis et Davos sortirent leur épée comme un seul homme, mais la statue ne bougea pas. Derrière eux, le bâtard poussa son dernier souffle.

Alors, la pierre tomba, tomba, tomba, et le dragon vola, vola, vola vers le plafond, grandissant, grossissant, grondant, et perça la pierre dans un jet de flamme et ce ne fut pas un petit dragon qui perça le ciel mais une bête immense, un cracheur de feu étincelant sous le soleil.

Stannis et Davos étaient à terre, essayant de se protéger des gravas. Une main se présenta à Stannis, qu'il saisit. La statue – non, ce n'était plus une statue, pensa Davos – aida Stannis à se relever, et murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Dites-moi …

Elle fit un geste de la tête en direction de la sorcière tombée.

-... Où est son Dieu, à présent ?

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, alors que Boromir pleurait sa mort à côté de lui, Jon Snow trembla, toussa, et dans une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
